Love Never Ends
by Ktbug426
Summary: This is a Jeyton fan fic.Takes place 5 years after season 5.They haven't seen each other in almost 9 years.
1. Morning routine

**Summary: Takes place a 5 years after season five. Jeyton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and slowly got out of bed and slipped my **

**house coat on. I went to the next room to wake my son for school. It is our normal **

**routine. After we wake up we eat breakfast and get ready for school.**

"**Time to wake up Bryce."**

"**Five more minutes mom."**

"**Bryce Jacob Sawyer you better get your butt out of that bed before I come in there and pull you out of it."**

**I had given Bryce his fathers first name. I wanted him to be part of Bryce's life but **

**he left before I had a chance to tell him I was pregnant. I tried to get a hold of him **

**but was unable too. I eventually gave up. However I never let Bryce forget his **

**father.**

"**Ughh! I'm coming mom."**

"**What do you want for breakfast?"**

"**I am not hungry."**

"**Are you sick?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Then eat your food"**

"**FINE."**

"**Ok, what is your problem, Bryce?"**

"**Next Tuesday is bring your dad to school day and I will be the only one who doesn't have one."**

**I let out a big sigh.**

"**Well why don't you ask Uncle Nathan if he will come with you."**

"**Because he is not my real dad!"**

"**Listen Bryce, I am sorry. I know how hard this is and its not fair to you but I am doing the best I can. Ok?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Alright, now go get your stuff for school."**

**After I dropped Bryce off at school I drove to work. When I arrived was greeted by my boss. Which was unusual.**

"**Good Morning Peyton."**

"**Good Morning Jim."**

"**Listen I need you to do me a favor."**

"**Um, sure."**

"**I need you too fly out to California."**

"**I can't do that Jim, I have a kid at home."**

"**Look Peyton, can't you find someone to watch him for a few days? I really need you to do this for me."**

"**Fine! I will see what I can do."**

"**Thank-you."**

**Ok their was my first fan fiction. It will get better, I promise. Reviews much appreciated.**


	2. Awaiting School Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Information: Alright here is what you need to know. Peyton didn't visit Jake at the end of season 3. She hasn't seen him since the end of season 2. After he left she found out she was pregnant. Now Bryce is about 10. Which would make Jenny about eleven in a half. Give or take a few.**

"Hello."

"Hey Haley, it's Peyton. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure Peyton, what is it?"

"I was wondering if Bryce could stay with you guys for a couple days, while I am on a business trip."

"Ok, When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at 10 AM."

"Alright you can drop his things off tonight. Then take him to school in the morning and I will pick him up." replied Haley.

"Thank-you Haley. You're a life saver."

"No problem Peyton."

I hung up the phone and told Bryce to gather the things he would need for the next couple of days. As he and I were packing I couldn't stop my head from wondering back to the last day I saw Jake.

It was the night at the Tric. I was watching him leave from the balcony. The look in his eyes when he was looking at me was indescribable. I could see love, pain, grief, worry, and desperation. I was soon shaken from my thoughts by the tapping of a hand on my back.

" Hey Bryce, are you ready too drop your things off at Aunt Haley's?"

"Yeah just remind me to grab my tooth brush in the morning."

"Alright kiddo lets go."

After we dropped of his things at the Scott's we headed out to the local pizza place.

"Did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yeah, there is a new girl in the grade above me and she is really cute."

"Well look at you going after a 6th grader." I start to tickle him.

"Mom stop!" He laughed.

"Alright kiddo, finish your pizza and lets get out of here."

After we finished we hopped in the car and drove back to the house. As we were driving I saw a man walking down the street. For a moment I thought it was Jake, but I was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of my sons voice.

"MOM WATCH OUT!"

I quickly swerved just in time and the car just missed us. I pull over to the side of the rode and sat there breathing heavily.

" Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah."

"Ok lets get home."

**Next Day:**

**Bryce's POV**

After Aunt Haley droped me off at school I see the new girl getting out of the car. However she wasn't alone. Someone stepped out of the other side. Her dad maybe. As he steps out I can't help but feel like I have seen him somewhere. I quickly push it aside and gather up the courage to introduce myself.

" Hi I am Bryce. You must be new."

" Hi I'm Jenny Jagielski and yes I am. Oh and this is my dad."

" It is nice to meet you Sir." I replied.

"It is nice to meet you too Bryce, but Jenny and I have to meet the with the principle before school starts."

I watch them leave and soon after leave to the awaiting school day.

**Alright so there is the second chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Sariannaluvsjake2-Thank you for the review. I promise their will be Jeyton. lol**

**OneTreeHill0983-Thank-you for the review. It really encourages me.**

**Justawritier-Thank-you!!**


	3. Aunt Brook

**Ok here we go. I am really not sure where I am taking this story but I will finish it. It bugs me when someone starts a story and doesn't finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

**Bryce's POV**

After school had finished I waited for Aunt Haley to pick me up.

"Bryce Sawyer please report to the office."

This can't be good I thought. I got off the front steps of the school and was making my way to the school. I noticed Mr. Jagielski looking at me. Weird. I ignored it and headed to the office.

"Hey Bryce your Aunt Haley got caught up in work. Is their anyone who could give you a ride?" said the school secretary.

I thought about it a moment. I could call Brook or Skillz. I chose Brook.

" I can call my Aunt Brook."

" Alright what is her number."

I gave her the number and took a seat near the window while she called her. Jenny was still outside on the playground with her dad. She was playing on the monkey bars.

" Ok Bryce you can go outside and play on the playground till she gets her. She said to give her about five minutes."

I shook my head and headed out.

"Hi Bryce want to play with me." said Jenny.

Her dad was sitting there reading a book while Jenny played. He looks up and smiles. I smile back.

"Sure."

Before I know it I see Aunt Brook's car driving into the parking lot. She gets out and calls my name. Both Jenny and Jake look over.

When Brook gets closer she see's Jake.

"Brook?" he says.

"Jake? What are you doing here."

" We just moved here."

" Oh well it is nice seeing you. Come on Bryce, time to go."

"Is Bryce your son?"

" No I am his Aunt."

" I didn't know you had any siblings."

" I don't. Well we need to go." She says quickly wanting to get out of their as soon as possible.

I watch the exchange between Brook and Jake. It looks like they know each other. I here Aunt Brook call my name. I go over to her.

" Say bye to your friend Bryce."

" Bye Jenny and Mr. Jagielski."

I see Brook looking at Jenny's dad. She looks angry. When we get in the car I gather enough courage to ask her about him.

" Do you know Jenny's dad because it looked like you did?"

" Yes I do but lets not talk about this right now ok?"

"Ok"

I leave it at that. I know better than too push her. It would only make her angry. We pull up into Uncle Nathan's and Aunt Haley's driveway. I grab my book bag and step out. I run up into the front door and let myself in.

**Brook's POV**

I can't believe he is here. Bryce probably didn't recognize him because Peyton didn't have many pictures to show him and he looked pretty different know. It is not that Peyton didn't want him to know she just didn't want to make Bryce's life harder than it was without a dad. She remembers the day when Peyton realized he wasn't coming back. It was the middle of the night.

_I heard a knock on the door._

"_He is not coming back Brook."_

"_Oh honey come here."_

_I let her cry in my arms till she finally fell asleep._

"_Sometimes they come back" I whispered into her ear as she slept._

From that day on I promised myself that I wouldn't let him hurt her again. I had helped her raise Bryce. He is like a son too me. I decided against telling her that Jake was here. Yeah she would find out eventually but there is no reason to have her worrying.

**Bryce's POV**

"Hey buddy how was your day?" said Uncle Nathan.

Just then Haley walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"I sorry I couldn't get you from school I got caught up at work and then had to pick Kayla up at preschool.

Kayla was their four-year-old daughter.

"It's ok but school was great. I made a new friend but she is one grade older."

" What's her name?"

"Jenny Jagielski."

Both Nathan and Haley stopped what they were doing and froze.


	4. She is back

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

Just then Brook walked in.

"Hey Brook can me and Nathan speak to you in the other room?" says Haley.

"Um sure?"

Haley grabbed Brooks arm rather harshly and dragged her into the living room and Nathan followed.

"So I hear of Bryce's friend Jenny Jagielski. Please tell me it's just a coincidence that she has the same name as Bryce's half sister."

"Afraid not" replied Brook.

Haley let out a huge sigh.

"What are we going to do about this Brook?"

"I don't know Haley. I say we wait and let her find out on her own and when she comes to us about it we looked shocked like we knew nothing about it."

"Ughh, I don't know. I have a bad feeling this is going to backfire like any other Brook Davis plan."

Brook let out a small chuckle.

"Just give it a chance Haley."

"Fine but when she finds out we knew all along and she gets pissed I am blaming you."

"Fair enough."

"So Nathan can we trust you not to say anything?" says Brook.

"Yeah."

"Alright then I am going to head home."

She heads to the kitchen to give Bryce a hug.

"Hey Bryce I am going to leave."

She embraces him and gives him a kiss on the head. He looks somewhat like Peyton. Curly hair and green eyes. On the other hand he has Jake's brown hair and is also athletic like him.

"Bye Aunt Brook."

"See you kiddo."

**Couple days later.**

**Peyton's POV**

The plane was getting ready to land. I was so excited to see Bryce. This is the longest I had ever been away from him.

"Would all passengers please sit and buckle up. We are almost ready to land in Tree Hill, North Carolina." the voice over the intercom said.

After the plane landed I headed off the plane and too the baggage claim. After grabbing the last of my bags I went to the front of the airport. I quickly spotted Bryce, Haley, Nathan, and Kayla. I ran as fast as I could to them. When I got there Bryce jumped into my arms.

"I missed you so much honey."

"I missed you too mom."

"Alright I hate to break up this little reunion but we don't want Bryce to be too late to school" said Nathan.

"Hey I will take him to school. You guys can go home if you want. I just need to get my car in the parking lot." I said.

We grabbed my bags and set out to the car. We finally found it. It was the same car she had since high school. It held a lot of good memories for me.

"Are you ready for school?"

He nodded his head.

"Alright lets go."

We spent the whole car rode catching up. Bryce told me about his new friend and that her name was Jenny but that is all he mentioned.

**Bryce's POV**

When we were catching up I decided to keep Jenny a small subject. I didn't want to bring it up because I saw how mad Aunt Brook got when I asked her about Jenny's dad. We finally got to school. I saw Jenny and her dad was giving her a hug . I diverted my attention back to the school doors and made my way up them.

**Jake's POV**

For some odd reason this Bryce kid really caught my eye. I saw him getting out of the car. I kissed Jenny on the head.

"Dad don't embarrass me!"

"Oh, I am sorry now get to class before your late."

I turned just in time to see a car drive by. Wait, that was the car Bryce got out of. It was also the kind of car Peyton drove back in high school. Then I saw it, just barely. It was a glimpse of curly blonde hair.

**Ok. That is it for the fourth chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I am updating a lot but that is only because I am on spring break. Once I get back to school I won't have that much time. I will finish this story though. **


	5. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't believe I just saw Peyton Sawyer. The woman I loved. Correction love. I don't think I ever stopped loving her. I messed up any chance I had of ever being with her. After I had found Jenny I figured Peyton would of moved on by now and going back would of just made things more complicated. So I stayed put in Savannah.

**Peyton's POV**

Jim had given me the day off. So I decided to take advantage of having time to spend for myself. I went to the Rivercourt. I had not been their in awhile. It looked exactly the same as it did in high school. After leaving the Rivercourt I went to the grocery figuring we would need something to eat for dinner. When I got there I grabbed a shopping cart and went to the frozen food aisle. This aisle had been a life saver when I would need something quick to fix for dinner. After that I headed to the deli.

"Can I get one pound of turkey?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Sure is that all?"

"Yeah."

A minute later he came back with the turkey. I proceeded to the checkout. After that I took the bags to my car and drove home. When I got home I unloaded the bags and by that time it was time to pick up Bryce from school.

**Tree Hill Grade School**

I pulled into the parking lot and decided to get out and wait for him out front. Then the bell rang and a mob of kids came running out of the school. I saw Bryce talking to a girl I assumed was Jenny.

"Bryce" I yelled.

He turned his head and ran over to me.

"Hey buddy why don't you introduce me to your new friend."

He was hesitant but then agreed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny this is my mom. Mom this is Jenny."

"Hi Jenny it's nice to meet you." I say.

"Hi Ms. Sawyer it is nice to meet you too."

"Jenny!" I hear someone call. A man runs over but doesn't seem to notice me.

"Hey dad this is Bryce's mom."

He looks over at me. Then it hits me.

"Jake?"

**Sorry it is such a short chapter. I didn't want give too much. I will update soon!**


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

"Peyton."

"Hey Bryce why don't you and Jenny go play on the playground for awhile. I'll come get you when were done talking."

Him and Jenny walked off. I waited till they were far enough that they couldn't hear us.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I decided to move back so Jenny could see her grandparents more often."

"Why didn't you ever call me after you left?" I said. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"I figured you would get over me and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. I wanted you to move on and find someone to make you happy."

"I did and he is my son."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"Me too but sometimes sorry just doesn't cut."

I turned and walked to the playground.

"Come on Bryce it is time to go."

He walked over and we got in the car. We rode in silence until Bryce spoke.

"He is the man from the picture."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jenny's dad he is the one in the picture. He is my dad isn't he?"

"Bryce can we not-" he interrupted.

"Tell me the truth mom!"

I let out a big sigh. It was now or never.

"Yes Bryce he is your father."

He sat there for a couple minutes quietly thinking intently. Finally he spoke.

"It makes sense now."

"Huh?"

"When Aunt Brook picked me up from school she talked to Mr. Jagielski and when I asked her about it she said she didn't want to talk about it. And when I told Haley and Nathan about Jenny they looked surprised."

"Is that so?" They were going to get a hell of a piece of my mind. I can't believe they didn't say anything. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Brook's phone number.

"Hey Brook it's Peyton. Where are you at?"

"I am sitting her with Haley and Nathan. Why?"

I put on my best fake voice.

"Me and Bryce are in the car and I realized I haven't seen you yet so is it ok if we stop by?"

"Um sure."

"Alright see you then."

I hung up the phone. I turned my head to Bryce who had suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"When we get there Bryce I want you to play out back while me and your aunts and uncle have an adult talk."

"I am not stupid, I know what your going to talk about."

"Can you just please listen to me?"

"Fine!" he shouted.

We turned down Haley and Nathan's street. I pulled into their driveway and we both get out. Bryce immediately went out back. I went to the front door and let myself in. I barged into the kitchen.

Brook was the first to speak.

"Hey P. Sawyer how was-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS KNEW ABOUT JAKE AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

They all glanced nervously at each other. Haley was the first to speak.

"Peyton we wanted to tell you but we all agreed that it would be better if you found out on your own."

"OH PLEASE. YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH TELLING ME YOURSELF!"

I stormed out of the house and went to the backyard to get Bryce. When I didn't see him I started to worry. I look out front and everywhere else. I went inside to get the others.

"Have you guys seen Bryce. I told him to stay out back and I can't find him. I am starting to get really worried."

"No we haven't seen him."

I started to freak out which didn't go unnoticed.

"It is ok sweetie, we will find him." I hear Brook say.

"I will alert the police that he is missing." says Haley.

"Come on Peyton we will go look ourselves" replies Nathan.

I grab my purse and me and Nathan head toward my car.

**Jake's POV**

Me and Jenny were getting ready to sit down for dinner when I hear a knock at the door. I exit the kitchen. When I get to the door I look though the peephole but I didn't see anyone. I shrug it off and head back to the kitchen when I hear the knock again. This time I don't bother with the peephole. I open the door and look down.

"Bryce?"

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed.**

**-Kate**


	7. Just Keeps Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

**Bryce's POV**

"Bryce?"

"Hi Mr. Jagielski."

"Does your mom or dad know you're here?"

"Um no. I kind of ran away when she was yelling at Brook."

"WHAT? SHE IS PROBABLY WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"I know but-" I see Jenny walking down the stairs.

"Hey Bryce what are you doing here?"

I was about to answer when her dad chimed in.

"Jenny dinner is ready why don't you go to the kitchen and grab a plate."

"Ok."

He turned back to me.

"Ok you are going to come in and I'm going to call your mother so she doesn't have a heart attack."

"Ok."

He gestured for me to follow him inside. I thought about telling him that he was my dad. I wasn't sure how he would react. I figured I could get my mom to tell him and I had a perfect plan for it.

"Alright what is her phone number?"

I gave it to him and silently sat their. Once he was finished talking to her he told me to go to the kitchen and eat some dinner with Jenny. We had spaghetti and meatballs. We were cleaning up when we heard a knock on the door. Here goes nothing. I went to the door and opened it revealing my not so happy mother. I that she was going to blow but to my surprise she hugged me. And then the yelling started.

"Bryce Jacob Sawyer you are in so much trouble. We are going home and you are not leaving your to till your thirty. Now lets go."

Mr. Jagielski walked to the door.

"Thank-you Jake for looking after him. Now lets go."

Now was the time to put my plan into action

"No" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I am not going. Not until you tell him" I said pointing to Jake still standing in the doorway.

Jake interrupted.

"Tell me what?"

"The truth" I replied.

**Peyton's POV**

Oh no. He is not going to do this. I won't let him.

"Bryce." I said with warning voice. "Don't."

"Either you tell him or I will."

Jake interrupted once again.

"Tell me what?!"

It was now or never. I felt like running but I knew I was going to have to tell him. I just wanted it to all go away. I was trapped and I had no other choice.

"That Bryce is your son."

**Cliffhanger. I wasn't going to update today but my plans fell through and I had nothing else to do. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank-you to those who reviewed.**

**-Kate**


	8. The Secret is Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Authors Note: Ok so school has started back up and I won't have as much time to update between school and volleyball practice. So be patient. Thank-you!**

**Peyton's POV**

The secret is out.

"W-w-what?" He was in pure shock.

"I said Bryce is your son."

He still couldn't find the words to speak. We stood their in silence for a few minutes which to me felt like eternity. He was the first to speak.

"Do you think we could talk in private?"

"Um sure. Bryce why don't you go play with Jenny."

He quickly obeyed.

"Jake-"

"How could you not tell me?"

I raised my voice.

"You don't think I tried. I had no idea where you were much less how to get a hold of you. I spent months trying to track you down but I came up with nothing. So don't even go there. I didn't even think I would ever see you again."

"I am sorry but I would really like to be in Bryce's life. I mean I have missed so much already. I want to be there for you and him."

That last statement made me angry.

"Be there huh? Well where were you when I was attacked by my so called step brother? Where were you when Bryce broke his leg or woke up in the middle of the night crying because he had a bad dream. Huh?"

"Peyton-"

"You know what Jake me and Bryce need to leave because I can't do this right now."

I called Bryce outside and we got into the car. This was just to overwhelming for me. The ride home was fairly quiet. When we got home Bryce got out of the car as fast as he could and ran inside. I followed him and when I got inside I heard the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. I let out a frustrated sigh.

**Jake's POV**

After Peyton left I retreated back inside. I suddenly heard a voice.

"So he is my step-brother."

"Jenny I am just as shocked as you are."

"Bryce's mom is the one from the pictures."

"What pictures?"

"The pictures you have hid under your bed in the box labeled 'Peyton'."

"You found those?" I asked in disbelief.

Yes I had kept all of our pictures. Peyton was the first woman I ever truly loved and I needed something to remind me of her.

"Yeah I was looking for my box of markers."

I motioned for Jenny to come sit on my lap.

"Listen Jenny. I keep those pictures to remind me of her. I loved her."

"Loved or love because there is a difference."

Jenny was very mature for her age which had advantages and disadvantages.

"Love" I whisper.

**Peyton's POV**

It had been awhile since Bryce had went to his room. I decided to check on him. I walked down the hallway to his room and softly knocked on his door.

"Bryce are you going to open up the door so we can talk about his."

I hear his footsteps coming toward the door. He cracks the door and walks back to his door which is enough to let me know to come in. When I come in I see him curled in a ball facing the opposite direction.

"Bryce, sweetie please talk to me."

He turns my way and I see his tear stricken face. I immediately go to his side and envelop him in a hug.

"I just want things to be the way they used to" he says.

"I know" I whisper.

We just sit their and cry into each others arms.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I am busy with school and I am also super excited. Only twenty-three days till I am fourteen! Yay! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. **


	9. The Plan

**Authors Note: Ok I wasn't going to update so soon but I am in a fantastic mood. Also I really like quotes so I am going to put a quotes on every story just for the fun of it.**

**Quote: Arms are for hugging, boys are for kissing, sluts are for dissing, and best friends are for when the boy is kissing the slut and all you really need is a hug.**

**By unknown. **

Me and Bryce had fallen asleep in his bed. I woke up and quietly got out of bed not wanting to wake him. I made my way to the kitchen and started packing his lunch for school. After I was finished I decided it was time to wake him up. I went down the hallway to his room and walked in. I sat on the edge and gently shook his shoulder. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy it is time for school."

"Do I have to go?"

"Sorry but you don't have a choice. You have to go at some point and it might as well be now."

He got out of bed and brushed past me heading straight towards the bathroom. I went back to the kitchen and got out some cereal for breakfast. Ten minutes later he walked out ready for school.

"Hey I made you some breakfast."

He sat down at the table looking at his food. He just sat their and stirred the cereal around in the milk until it was too soggy to eat. I stood up and took the bowl from him and poured the remnants of it in the sink.

"Look Bryce. I am sorry. You need to know that I tried to tell him but he was gone before I could. That doesn't mean that I blame him but I think we both need to make and effort to get through this. Do you think you can meet me half way?"

He sits there for a minute. I can tell he is thinking intently because he always scrunches his eyebrows together. He looks up and nods his head.

"Thank-you. Know get your bag and lets go."

**School Hallway**

**Bryce's POV**

I am watching her from a distance. I used to like her but now that I found out she is actually my half-sister I don't anymore. I mean yuck! I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Jenny" I say softly.

"Oh hi Bryce."

"I just thought we could talk before classes talk."

She was hesitant but then agreed. We started walking down the halls.

"So…" she says.

"Ok I am just going to say it. I used to like you but then I found out you're my sister well half-sister and now I don't like you anymore."

She let out a deep breathe.

"Thank God. I fell exactly the same way. I think we should just be friends or better yet you be my brother and I will be your sister."

"Sounds good to me sis."

She let out a big laugh. We went our separate ways to class. I never thought I would say this but I kind of actually like having a big sister. Yet somehow I don't think it will be that easy but just their luck I have another one of my plans ready for action and I just need Jenny's help to pull it off. I smile to myself and enter Math class.

**Peyton's POV**

I got out of work early that day and went to pick Bryce up from school. I prayed that I wouldn't run into Jake. That was exactly what I didn't need. I pulled my car into the school parking lot. I got out of the car and waited in front of the school.

**Bryce's POV**

School was about to be let out and I needed to talk to Jenny before I left. I saw her rounding the corner and I quickly made my way to her.

"Hey Jenny can I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I need you to meet me at the Rivercourt at seven."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I will explain everything there. Just tell your dad you are going on a walk. It won't take long I promise. Ok?"

She stood there a minute and then finally spoke.

"Ok. I will be there."

"Thank-you. I have to go my mom is waiting for me."

"Ok, bye Bryce."

I walked out of the front doors and saw my mom waiting for me. I ran over too her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo. You sure are in a better mood."

"Yeah. I just had a good day."

"Alright well lets go then."

**Home**

**6:30**

"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could go to the Rivercourt and shoot hoops for a little while."

"I don't mind but you have to be back by 7:30. Ok?"

"Ok."

I ran up to my room and grabbed my basketball. I come down stairs and ran out the door to the Rivercourt.

**Jenny's POV**

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetie."

"Can I go to the Rivercourt and play for a little bit."

"I don't see why not but be back before it gets dark."

"Ok"

With that I ran out the door and on my way to the Rivercourt.

**Rivercourt**

**Bryce's POV**

I saw Jenny running towards me. She finally made it to me.

"Your late" I said.

"I am sorry but what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I have a plan to get our parents together. I hope that you like the idea of this as much as me."

"I do Bryce but I don't think they will agree to meet."

"They will if they don't know they are going to meet." I said mischievously.

"So what is the plan?"

Fifteen minutes later we had finished working out the details in our plan. We said our goodbyes and headed off to our homes. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

**Ok sorry if it isn't great. It is eleven o'clock and I am kind of out of it. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	10. Putting it into Action

**Author's Note: Ok this chapter will be longer because I didn't go to school today because yesterday an hour before my game I fell and hurt my foot and it's still bothering me. So enjoy.**

**Quote: You have only one life to live and in the end there will only be two dates on your grave stone, but the only thing that matters is that little dash between them and what you made if it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

**Bryce's POV**

Me and Jenny needed help for our plan to work. We decided that Brook would most likely agree to help us. It was early and my mom was still asleep so I grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello?"_ said a sleepy voice.

"Hi Aunt Brook. I was wondering if you could help me and Jenny with something."

"_And what would that be?"_

I quickly explained the plan.

"_Bryce I don't know."_

"Please!"

I begged because I just wanted my mom to be happy.

"_Ok I will put it into action. I will call them around four and dinner will be around seven. We will go from there. Sound good?"_

"Thank-you so much Brook. I love you bye."

"_Love you too sweetie, bye."_

Phase one completed.

Next I needed to call Jenny. I punched in the numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello" _It was a masculine voice which must be Jake. Crap. I was hoping Jenny would answer.

"Hi Mr. Jagielski is Jenny there?"

"_Bryce why are you calling so early?"_

"It is important I just need to talk to her."

"_OK"_

I heard him yelling for Jenny.

"_Hello?"_

"Phase one completed."

"_Great I will call you later. My dad is acting suspicious."_

"OK see you tonight."

I hung up the phone and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Who are you calling this early in the morning?"

"Just some people." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And who are these people?"

I quickly changed the subject.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Waffles ok?"

"Sounds great."

I followed her to the kitchen and I started helping her with the food. After we ate I decided to go to the Rivercourt and wait for the plan to come into action.

**4:00**

**Peyton's POV**

I was sitting on the couch looking through some paperwork when the phone rang. I stood up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey P. Sawyer I was wondering if you and Bryce would like to come over for dinner tonight at seven."_

"Sure Brook, we would love too."

"_Great see you then."_

**Jake's POV**

Me and Jenny were sitting at the table finishing her homework so she could enjoy the rest of the weekend when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Hey Jake it is Brook."_

"Oh hey what can I do for you.?"

"_I was calling to ask if you and Jenny would like to have dinner with me. We could catch up ."_

"Let me ask Jenny if she wants too."

I hold the receiver against my chest and turn to Jenny.

"Brook wants to know if we want to have dinner with her."

"Sure."

I put the phone back to my ear.

"What time should we be there?"

"_Seven. See you then."_

I hung up the phone and turn to see Jenny smiling to herself.

"What's up with you?"

She looks up at me.

"I am just in a good mood."

**7:00**

**Brook's POV**

I finished setting up the table. I was excited and worried at the same time. The dining room had a table set for two. On it was a beautiful maroon colored table cloth. On top of that was fine china and two glasses of wine. Too top it off was a candle and bouquet of red roses. She thanked God she had a door with a lock on it to the dining room. She wasn't sure how they would react so she made sure the door locked. It was then she heard a knock on the door. I removed the wedge holding it open and closed the door so neither if them would see the table. She flung open the door revealing no other then Jake Jagiekski.

"Jake I am so glad you could make it. Hi Jenny" I said secretly giving her a mischievous smile.

"We are glad to come."

"Well come on it."

They come in and I told them to make themselves at home. I heard another knock. Here goes nothing. I opened it.

"Hey Peyton and Bryce."

"Hey Brook. Sorry were late."

"It is fine."

I saw Jake walking my way.

"Hey Brook I was wondering where-"

He stopped when he saw Peyton and Bryce standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on Brook?" said Peyton very angrily.

"Ok listen I thought we could all have dinner together."

I made sure not to tell them we wouldn't be joining them.

"So come on in" I said grabbing Peyton by the arm and dragging her through the house to the kitchen.

"I am going to kill you" she whispered in my ear.

I grabbed the food and opened the dining room door setting it down on the table. I shut it on my way out.

"OK Peyton and Jake why don't you go to the dining room. I need Jenny and Bryce's help with something." I sounded as convincing as I could.

When they walked in I knew the door we shut behind them and lock automatically. The door had been that way since I moved in and I never fixed it. They reluctantly agreed. I watched them walk in and the door closed and locked automatically.

**Peyton's POV**

When I walked I saw the table only set for two. I turned angrily around just in time to see the door shut. I wiggled the door handle but it wouldn't budge. I turned to Jake who was looking at me.

"BROOK!!"

"Yes Peyton" she said from the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"OH didn't I tell you? We won't be joining you."

"SO YOUR JUST GOING TO KEEP US LOCKED IN HERE!?"

"Yup"

**Brook's POV**

I walked away from the door still hearing Peyton pounding on the door and yelling my name.

I walked up to Bryce and Jenny.

"Phase two complete." I said.

"What do we do now Aunt Brook?"

"We Wait."

**Author's Note: I kind of went with the Parent Trap plot for this chapter. That used to be my favorite movie so I thought why not. Reviews much appreciated.**


	11. Success

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Peyton's POV**

I eventually gave up trying to get Brook to let us out. I slowly turned to face Jake who was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We are going to have to talk about this sometime. You can't keep pretending like nothing has happened."

"Fine. Lets start with why you never came back?" I yelled.

"I already told you. I thought you would have moved on."

"So you couldn't even give me a call to make sure I was ok?"

"You seem like you did pretty well without me."

"Is that what you think? Where were you when I was giving birth to Bryce. All scared and alone. Or when I was attacked? How about when I was shot in the leg? I may be doing well now but it took me nine years to get to where I am now. Then you come back and everything is turned upside down and I don't know what to do. So forgive me for wanting to pretend nothing happened." I could feel the hot tears slowly dripping from my eyes down my face.

"Peyton I am sorry."

"Me too but apparently you weren't concerned enough to check on me."

"That is not true." he yelled.

"And why isn't it true?"

"When you were shot Lucas called me. I came to the hospital but I froze. I couldn't see you again knowing I would have to leave again. So I told Luke to keep an eye on you."

"I didn't want Luke to look after me. I wanted you too!"

I turned around and sat down on one of the chairs. The tears were still falling. Until I couldn't hold the rest in. I started sobbing into my hands until I felt two strong hands pull me up and wrap their arms around me. It felt so good being in his arms again. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I kept crying.

**Jake's POV**

I could feel her tears running down my neck. I didn't care. I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I bent my head down and gently pressed my lips against her hair. She looked up at me.

"Can we talk about this why we eat. I am starving." she says.

I smile.

"Sure."

We both sit down. We fill our plates and eat before we start talking.

"Listen Peyton. I want to work out an arrangement that we are both comfortable with but I do want to be part of his life. "

"I don't know."

"Ok. I know this is sudden and you probably won't like this but I have to say it. What if we give us another chance?"

**Brook's POV**

"They have been in their awhile. Do you think they are ok?" I ask Bryce and Jenny.

"Maybe they are making out" says Jenny.

"Jenny Jagielski!"

"What?!" she says innocently.

"You do not need to be thinking those things."

"Oh please. Its not like that hasn't crossed your mind."

I couldn't disagree there. I see her fold her arms and give me a cocky smile.

**Peyton's POV**

As much as I wanted what he just offered I couldn't do that. That lets him win and I won't let him win. He shattered my heart into a million pieces and I can't let him just come back into my life and expect to just pick up where we left off. But I already knew I was falling in love with him all over again. I stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room facing the wall. I couldn't concentrate looking at him. I knew he was standing behind me, I could feel his presence. I slowly turned around and are faces were inches apart. He lowered his lips and they crashed into mine. The kiss started out tender and turned more passionate. We explored each others mouths. It was the best feeling in the world.

**Brook's POV**

"I am just going to peek in on them."

I walked down the hallway and quietly opened the door revealing none other then Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer in a make-out session. I smiled to myself and shut the door. I walked back to the kitchen.

"Are they ok?" asked Jenny.

I smiled again.

"Their fine."

**Jenny's POV**

After I saw Brook smile to herself I turned to Bryce.

"They are so making-out." I whispered into his ear.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note: OK that is it for chapter eleven. Thank you to those who reviewed. I will probably update again this weekend. More reviews appreciated.**


	12. The Almost Date

**Authors Note: I apologize for not updating. I have been up to my head in school work. **

**Next Day**

**Bryce's POV**

I lay in bed thinking about the day before. The plan worked out perfectly. Not only did they start to work things out but Jake actually asked her out. And she said yes! I know that doesn't necessarily mean its going to work out but were getting somewhere. Right?

**Peyton's POV**

I should get up but it's Sunday. Why bother? I have other things on my mind. Well actually one thing. Jake. I am really not sure how to react to everything that has happened. I mean I am happy but what if going on a date with him is the wrong choice. I have Bryce to think about. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

**Jake's POV**

I'm here sitting at the kitchen table sipping my coffee. I am so deep in thought I don't notice Jenny come in.

"Morning dad. Are you excited about your date tomorrow night?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Morning Jenny. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal but that didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Answer the question dad" she says looking at me.

"Yes I am. Are you happy now?"

"Why yes I am."

**Jenny's POV**

We sit in silence for awhile eating breakfast.

"So what are you going to wear for your date?"

"I was thinking clothes."

"Haha dad real funny. I meant like are you wearing jeans or khakis. Things like that."

"Why don't you finish your breakfast. We will talk about this later."

"Fine."

**Bryce's POV**

My mom and I were sitting at a local restaurant eating lunch.

"So mom are you excited about your date?"

"Yeah" she said smiling.

It was a fake smile. I could tell.

"What's wrong mom? Aren't you happy about it?"

"Of course I am but I also have to think about you and about how it will affect you."

"Mom I am happy for you and as long as your happy so I am."

"You are such a sweet kid. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Jake's POV**

**Next evening**

It was five and I am suppose too meet Peyton at seven. Me and Jenny are in my room. She is sitting on the bed while I scan my closet for something too wear. I pull a pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

"What about this Jenny?" I ask holding up the outfit.

"No that is way too casual. Just let me pick it out since you are incapable of doing it yourself."

"Fine" I scoff.

She heads into the closet and comes back a minute later with a pair of khaki pants and red and white striped polo.

"Here" she says tossing me the clothes.

"Thanks."

**Peyton's POV**

I chose a red blouse and a simple black skirt that finished just above the knee with a pair of black heels. Bryce was watching TV in the living room. The plan was Jake would bring Jenny over and her and Bryce would stay together and Brooke would watch them. She was suppose to be here soon. I went to the bathroom and applied a small amount of make-up on. I heard footsteps behind me and turn around to see Brooke standing there.

"Looking hot P. Sawyer or should I say future P. Jagielski."

"Brooke its just a date. It doesn't mean we are going to get married."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. That's what you say now."

I roll my eyes at her.

It was 6:30 and Jake should be here with Jenny soon.

**Jake's POV**

Jenny and I were getting ready to leave when their was a knock on the door. I head to the door and pull it open. I was shocked.

"Nikki?"

**Bet you weren't expecting that. I want to apologize again for not updating sooner.**

**-Kate**


	13. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry I haven't updated. I had a big report due and now another report is being thrown at me. I probably won't update until the end of the school year, which is a week into June. Be patient! I promise I will update. Sorry again.

Kate


	14. The Bitch

**Author's Note: Ok school isn't over yet but I am bored and have nothing too do. Plus there is a tornado warning in the county next to us so I am trying to keep myself from freaking out. Tornadoes scare me even though they never end up hitting. Anyway do any of you guys have a myspace?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

"Nikki?"

I was stunned. It was then I noticed it. She looked sick and pale. Their was a scarf around her head.

"Hey Jake. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Nikki I cannot do this right now. Jenny and I have somewhere we need to be."

"Please Jake, it is important."

I let out a deep sigh.

"Ok. I cannot talk right now. How about tomorrow at the Rivercourt at seven?"

"Alright. I will see you then."

"Could you please go? I don't want Jenny to see you right now."

"Ok."

Her answer came out barely above a whisper. Never had I known Nikki to just give in like that when I asked her to leave. I never thought I would say this but I am worried about her. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey dad. Who was at the door?"

"Oh that? It was just someone trying to sell us something."

"Okay. Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late."

"Yeah lets go."

I grabbed my coat off the back of the chair and locked the door behind us as we left the house. We quickly got into the car and sped off to the Sawyer's house.

**Peyton's POV**

Bryce was on the couch watching TV waiting for Jake and Jenny to arrive. Brooke and I were sitting at the kitchen table. She was busy blabbing on about exactly what I should do on the date. I was too busy being lost in my own world of thoughts.

"Ok now after the dinner is served make sure-"

Thank God. Brooke was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and rushed to the door. I made it there first and waved my hand to them, signaling them to back away. I looked down at myself making sure my outfit was in place and opened the door.

"Hey Jake. Hi Jenny."

"Hey Peyton, sorry we are late. I had a little run in with someone I used to know" said Jake.

"It's fine. We should get going. We have reservations."

"Right lets go."

I walked over to Bryce and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, Jake doing the same too Jenny. 

"We love you guys. Be good for Brooke" Jake said.

"Aren't we always" Jenny added with a mischievous smile.

"Oh and Brooke?" I added.

"Yes" she said with hesitation in her voice.

"Don't encourage them to participate in your antics" I said with a smile.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at me. I am positive if their weren't children around that she would have given me the middle finger. 

"Bye."

We walked out of the house and closed the door. He grabbed my hand and as soon as he did I felt a spark go through me. He led me to the car and generously opened the door for me to get in.

"Thank-you Mr. Jagielski."

"Why your welcome Ms. Sawyer."

I smiled. He shut the door and walked over to the other side of the car getting in. As soon as he did I leaned over and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. When air finally became a necessity we pulled apart both gasping for air.

"Wow" was all we could say.

"I guess we should get going now" Jake said.

"Uh yeah. Lets go."

Jake was quiet the ride there. Which wasn't like him.

"Are you ok Jake?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to ruin are date."

"Come on Jake. You can tell me anything."

"Nikki showed up at the door before I left for our date."

"What? W-w-ell what did she want?"

"She said she needed to talk to me. I said I would meet her tomorrow."

"Well are you going to?"

"Yeah,"

"What?! Why?! After everything she put you through and now that she just walks back into your life after so long your just going to agree to meet her! Unbelievable!"

"Listen Peyton. I know what you are thinking but you didn't see her. She looked pale and sick and she had a scarf over her hair. I think she is sick Peyton."

I wasn't expecting that. Now I feel bad for snapping like that.

"I am sorry Jake. I just don't want to loose you again. You should go meet her."

"Thanks Peyton."

We rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

**Brooke's POV**

"Alright kids. What do you want to do?"

"ICE-CREAM!!" they both screamed.

"I am officially deaf in one ear" I laughed.

"Please Aunt Brooke" pleaded Bryce.

"Okay. Let's get in the car."

**Jake's POV**

We had just been seated at our table. Peyton looked breathe taking in the restaurants lighting. 

"So what are you thinking about ordering?"

"I was thinking either the chicken cacciatore or Apple Cranberry Stuffed Pork Roast."

"Hmm."

Me and Peyton both ordered the chicken cacciatore. After that we ordered chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. 

**Brooke's POV**

Jenny, Bryce, and I were sitting outside the local ice cream shop licking are cones before they melted. I noticed a woman sitting across the street on a bus bench. She gave me the feeling of déjà vu. I didn't think much of it and went back to talking with Bryce and Jenny. 

"So do you think they are having a good time?" asked Bryce.

"I think that they are having a wonderful time" I replied with a smile.

"I hope so. I want them to fall in love again and get married so we can be a big family!" said Jenny.

"Alright kiddo. Lets not get carried away here. I think that will take more than one date."

"I can hope, can't I?" she replied.

"Of course you can. Now finish your ice cream so we can go."

I looked back over to where they woman was sitting. She was gone.

**OK that is it for now. I will update as soon as I can. There will probably not be many more chapters till I finish the story. Reviews much appreciated!**

**Kate**


	15. Meeting with Nikki

**Author's Note: So I have been sitting here bored out of my mind listening to Three Days Grace, so I thought I would update. Oh, I have a question. For the document thingy if you delete them will it delete the chapters in your story? **

**Brooke's POV**

Bryce, Jenny, and I arrived back to the house around 8:30. 

"Ok time to watch a movie before we go to bed. What movie will it be?"

"Bring it on!" yelled Jenny.

"Eww no! That is a girl movie. I want to watch Transformers!" yelled Bryce.

"Alright let settle down. Since you to can't compromise, I will pick the movie."

Jenny and Bryce both groaned. Quite frankly Jenny and Bryce would watch anything but what Brooke had in mind.

"We are going to catch up on our soap-operas."

"Oh come on Aunt Brooke. Anything but that." Bryce begged.

"Hey you're the ones who couldn't decide." I said.

They both angrily sat on the couch. I silently laughed to myself.

**Jake's POV**

After dinner Peyton and I decided to take a walk along the beach before we went back home.

"You know Peyton, I really missed you."

"I really missed you too."

"I am really sorry that I didn't come back. I thought it would be for the best but I guess I was wrong."

"You're here now and that's all that matters."

"I guess your right."

I lent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Come on lets head home" I said.

"Sounds good to me."

**Peyton's POV**

We arrived back at the house minutes later. We walked hand in hand up to the door. We walked in and closed the door quietly behind us. Jake and I walked into the living room to see Brooke, Bryce, and Jenny asleep on the couch.

"Guess they were tired" I whispered.

"Guess so."

"I should wake Jenny up so we can go home."

"Why wake her. They look so peaceful. Why don't you guys stay here tonight."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Your fine. You can sleep in my bed and I will take the floor."

"No you take the bed. It's your house" Jake replied.

"The bed is big enough that we can both sleep in it if that's okay with you."

"I guess that's fine."

We both headed to the bedroom. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. When I came out Jake was laying in the bed wearing a pair of boxers and a wife beater. I climbed in the bed on the opposite side. We laid there in silence for while before Jake spoke.

"I remember the last time we laid in a bed together."

I smiled at the memory. It was before Keith and Jule's wedding. We had made love.

"I remember too. Everything seemed so much simpler back then."

"That's because it was."

I sighed and rolled so I was facing away from Jake. I could feel his eyes on my back. I ignored it and went back to my thoughts and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Brooke's POV**

I slowly woke up. My eyes were welcomed by the bright sunlight shining through the window. I looked up at the clock. It read 8:56. I noticed that Jenny was still here. So I got up to see of Peyton and Jake were here or not. I checked Peyton's bedroom first. I was shocked to see Jake and Peyton laying there together. His arm was slung over her tiny waist while her head was resting on his chest. I ran to the living room to wake Jenny and Bryce.

"Jenny, Bryce" I said while shaking their sleeping forms. They slowly started waking.

"What is it Aunt Brooke?" asked Bryce's tired voice.

"There is something I want to show you guys. So wake up but be quiet."

They got up and followed me. When we got to the bedroom I quietly opened the bedroom door exposing the site I had seen minutes before. Bryce and Jenny stood there with a shocked look on there face. I turned to them and smiled.

"Why don't we leave them be and go make breakfast" I said.

They followed me back to the kitchen where we prepared the ingredients to make pancakes.

**Peyton's POV**

I opened my eyes. I went to sit up but realized that something was weighing me down. I looked down to see Jake's arm slung around my waist. I slowly removed his arm careful not to wake him. Success denied. He slowly opened his eyes to see his arm around my waist. He quickly removed it.

"Sorry about that."

"Uh its fine. Smells like their making breakfast. Lets go see what they made" I said quickly trying to avoid an awkward moment.

We both got up and went to the kitchen. Brooke and the kids were already seated at the table eating.

"Thanks for waiting for us" I said sarcastically. 

"Oh we didn't want to bother you guys. You looked so comfortable together." Brooke said with a smirk.

I heard Bryce and Jenny snicker. Jake and I exchanged awkward glances. I cleared my throat and turned back towards Brooke.

"So what did you guys all make?" I asked.

"We made bacon, toast with jelly, and chocolate pancakes" said Bryce.

"Sounds good" I said. Jake and I took a seat across from Bryce and Jenny. We both grabbed a plate and filled it before digging in.

**Jake's POV**

After Jenny and I had eaten we grabbed our things and headed to the door.

"Uh we should be going. I have some stuff to get done at home."

"Ok call me tonight." said Peyton.

"I will" I said. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. I turned towards the door and Jenny and I walked out the door toward the car. When we got to the car Jenny spoke.

"So I guess you guys had fun last night." she said laughing.

"How about we not talk about it."

"Oh come on. You know you did."

"I'm not talking about this. End of discussion."

"Ok ok." 

**6:30pm**

**Jake's POV**

"Alright Jenny. I have to so somewhere for a little bit. I will be back soon. Can you handle yourself?"

"Yeah dad. Where are you going?"

"That my dear is none of your business."

"Somebody's cranky today."

"I am sorry. I will be back soon. Keep the door locked and don't answer it for anyone. Got it?"

"I got it dad. Now go."

"Ok, bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

I walked out the door and hopped in the car. When I arrived at the Rivercourt, I didn't see anyone there. I got out and sat on the old bleachers. I saw a car pull up and Nikki stepped out. She walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Jake."

"Nikki, can we be quick about this?"

"Ok. I will get right to the point. I want to spend some time with my daughter."

"Unbelievable. Why now Nikki? You disappear and we don't see you for years. And then you just show up outta nowhere and expect me to just let you see you see my daughter."

"Jake, I just want to spend a little time with my daughter. I don't have a lot of time left"

"What do you mean you don't have a lot of time?"

"About a year ago I was diagnosed with liver cancer. They removed the part with the cancer on it and now its back. They can't remove anymore of it. They tried treating it with chemo but its no use."

I was shocked.

"H-h-how long do you have?"

"About three months. Jake, I just want to spend a little time with Jenny before it gets worse and I have to go into the hospital."

"I guess I could let you spend weekends with her."

"That's all I ask."

"Give me time to talk to her. I will tell you how it goes and when to come pick her up."

"Thank you so much Jake. Here is my number. Call me."

I watched her get up and walk away.

**Brooke's POV**

I stopped by Karen's Café on my way home. When I walked in I noticed a woman sitting in the corner. It was the woman I had seen at the bus stop the day before. I walked closer to get a closer look. Then it clicked.

"Rachel?"

**Make sure you read the top and answer my question please. I am so sorry for not updating. I will probably only write a couple my chapters before I finish up the story. But I will finish it. I want to thank you all for reviewing. Your support keeps me writing. I hope you all had a great 4****th**** of July. **

**Kate.**


	16. Lunch from Hell

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy. Thank-you to those who reviewed.**

"Rachel?"

"Brooke, hi."

"What are you doing here. Where the hell have you been?"

"I moved to New York to pursue a career in modeling but when that didn't work out I got in some trouble with drugs. So I went to rehab and now I decided to come back here to visit."

"Uh wow. I have not seen you since we graduated high school."

"I know it has been awhile."

Rachel looked different. Her red hair was now dark brown. She looked pale and thin which I guess is the affect of drugs after awhile. She wasn't the same Rachel I knew. No, she was a completely different person. We sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"So how have you been since you got outta rehab?"

"I have been pretty good. I met a great guy named Jay. We are engaged."

"I am happy for you Rachel. Where are you living?"

"I own a house in San Francisco."

"When are you guys planning on having the wedding?"

"We haven't decided."

"Well Rachel, I have to go. I guess this is it. Maybe I will see you again sometime."

"Yeah maybe."

I got up and gave her a quick hug before leaving the café. 

**Jake's POV**

When I arrived home Jenny was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Jenny sweetie, I am home."

"Hey dad."

"Um I need to talk to you about something and I don't know if your going to like it."

"Dad your scaring me. What is going on?"

"Your mother wants to spend some time with you."

"I would hardly call her a mother. She is just some person who gave birth to me and abandoned me. I mother is someone who cares for their children. Why now?!. At this point Jenny was yelling.

"Jenny, she is sick."

"Sick how?"

"She has cancer and there is no way to treat it. She just wants to spend a little time with you before she gets to sick to do anything."

"Dad, I don't think I can do this."

"I will help you through this."

"Ok I will agree to spend sometime with her. But I will not call her mom."

"Fair enough."

I walked into the kitchen. Before calling Nikki, I dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton. "

"Hey how did everything go?"

"She said she wants to spend sometime with Jenny."

"What?!"

"She has cancer Peyton and its bad. She doesn't have a lot of time and she just wants to spend sometime with Jenny before it gets worse."

I could only hear silence at the other end of the line.

"Peyton?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Jake. What happens if she develops a relationship with Nikki. When Nikki is gone that could rip Jenny apart."

"I know Peyton. But I think it is for the best."

"I wont argue with you because it is your choice. Listen, I need to go. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Peyton."

I hung up the phone before calling Nikki.

**Jenny's POV**

I couldn't believe all of this was happening. I just wanted to be a happy family with my Dad, Peyton, Bryce, and I. I didn't want to meet Nikki, but I thought it would be better just to get it over with. I could here my dad on the phone talking. I assumed it was Nikki. I headed upstairs and dialed a number I knew all too well.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bryce."

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"She is back."

"Who's back?"

"My biological mom and she wants to spend some time with me."

"Why did she just suddenly come back?"

"She has cancer and they cant treat it this time. So she doesn't have a lot of time left. Bryce, I am scared."

"Jenny. It will be ok. You will spend sometime with you and when she does get really sick. You let go and move on. Because I swear if it's the last thing I do we will get are parents married."

"Thanks Bryce. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. My dad walked in.

"Hey Jenny. Um your mom wants to know if you will have lunch with her tomorrow."

"I guess so."

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jenny, sweetie. I am sorry. I wish this wasn't so hard for you."

He got off the bed and kissed the top of my head.

"Night sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too dad."

He left the room turning the lights off as he went. I laid there thinking about tomorrow until I was asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before I knew it Nikki was knocking on the door. My dad went to answer it.

"Hey Nikki come on in. Jenny is in the kitchen" he said.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer. 

"Uh hi Jenny" she said.

"Hi" I answered quietly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess."

"Ok."

I walked to the door to put my shoes on and then walked to the front porch slamming the door beside me. Nikki followed right behind me.

"Ok lets go."

We entered the car. The car ride was silent.

"So what grade are you in?"

"Shouldn't you know that? Oh wait I forgot. You aren't my mother. A mother doesn't abandoned her child and the come back and screw her life up!"

She didn't reply. Just sat there concentrating on the road.

When we arrived at the restaurant I sat as far as I could from her.

"Anything new with you?" she asked.

"Yeah about ten years worth. But most recent, my dad started dating again and I found out I have a half-brother."

Nikki about spit out her drink.

"What?"

"Who is your brothers mother?"

"Oh I think you know her. Peyton Sawyer" I said giving her a smirk.

"Oh"

We didn't talk the rest if lunch. After that she dropped me off at home. I sighed deeply as I walked inside.

"Hey sweetie how did it go?"

I glared at him running to my room and slamming the door behind me.

**Author's Note: Ok I know that Jenny was really mean to Nikki but how could she not be? Ok reviews much appreciated. Again sorry for not updating sooner.**


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Thank-you so much for all those who reviewed. I am truly grateful. So this is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the show.**

**2 months later**

**Jenny's POV**

Nikki is in the hospital now. I went to visit her once and that was enough for me. I do feel bad about what's happening to her but I barely know her. So today my dad and I are going to spend the day together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"Umm, how about a movie?"

"Ok, what movie?"

"Hmmm, how about House Bunny?!"

"Uh huh and what is that rated?"

"Um PG-13" I reply.

"I don't know."

"Please Dad!"

I give him my sad puppy dog face. He caves.

"Fine!"

After the movie which I found hilarious we went to get ice cream.

"So did you enjoy the movie?"

"I loved it! Thanks Dad."

"Anything for you, Sweetie."

Just then his phone rings. He gets a sad expression across his face. He hangs up the phone.

"What is it Dad?"

"Um Jenny, Nikki passed away a few minutes ago."

My stomach drops. Even though I don't know her that well, I still feel bad.

"I am going to drop you off at Peyton's and then I'm going to go to the hospital."

"Okay" I reply simply.

………………………………...

**Peyton's POV**

I was making Bryce and I dinner when I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and swing it open.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Can you watch Jenny for me. I just got a call that Nikki passed away and I need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thank-you."

He reaches in and places a small kiss on my lips.

"Bye."

"Bye" I reply.

I shut the door and head back to the kitchen.

………………………………...

After dinner I put in a movie for the Jenny and Bryce. I hear a car door slam.

"Hey, I will be right back" I tell them.

I open the door and race to meet Jake.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Good, I guess."

"Are you ok?"

"I really don't know."

I envelop him in a hug.

"Peyton, I don't ever want to loose you."

"Your not going too."

"I want you forever. I love you."

"I love you too."

We start to kiss. We then look up to see Jenny and Bryce standing in front of the window giving each other a high-five.

**Bryce's POV**

"Jenny, I think we a actually did it!"

"No, I know we did!"

I laugh. I feel like we are a real family now.

………………………………...

**Peyton's POV**

**2 years later**

"Bryce and Jenny, get your butts down here and clean up this mess!"

I attempt to pick it up but that comes as a big challenge with a bulging belly in front of you. That's right, I am pregnant. Eight months to be exact. I found out a year after Jake and I got married.

"Peyton, I'm home" I hear Jake yell.

"In the kitchen!" I yell back.

He come in and gives me a kiss.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?" he asks.

"No, I don't think you did."

"Well Peyton Jagielski, I love you."

I smile.

"I love you too."

I give him another kiss. Just then Jenny and Bryce walk in.

"Would you two get a room?" Jenny asks.

"No, but I could always give you more chores to do."

"Carry on" she replies.

Jake and I smile.

So you could say Jake and I have come along way since two years ago. How would have thought I would be married and having another baby two years ago? Not me. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. I guess the best things in life are free…

**Author's Note: Ok, so that's it. Oh and If you watch Secret Life of the American Teenager then check out my profile for some stories I wrote for that show. Thanks again. **

**P.S. That House Bunny movie is hilarious. Definitely one to go see. Just to let you know. (:**


End file.
